My Dark Angel
by Lives-in-Fantasy
Summary: Adrian Savage is a head hunter helping Sora and his friends eliminate the heartless while hunting for a person named Sephiroth. Why is she hunting him? What does she want?
1. Video Sphere: Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Kingdom Hearts.**

**Warning: Rated for language.**

**Siri: I have a few stuff to say instead of the usual craziness.**

**Dark: Thank god.**

**Destiny: Shut up.**

**Siri: Any way. This story is for my friend Erin who is obsessed with Sepheroth and I would like to thank my friend Emily who gave me the idea for this.**

**Dark: What idea?**

**Siri: She has these stick figure comics where she is trying to Seph because Erin is trying to hog Sesshomaru. And that's how I came up with this story.**

**Dark: Oh, Lord.**

**Thoughts**

* * *

**Video Sphere: Prologue**

The Dusk gave a last shriek as I plunged my sword Savior through it's body and evaporated my own sword wavered then disappeared since all of the Dusk's and Nobodies had been destroyed.

I panted heavily panted as I thought about the fight that had just happened. There had been more Heartless and Dusk's than usual but it was nothing I couldn't handle. Though I now wish I hadn't done some of my new swords techniques as my muscled screamed in protest.

Who am I you ask? My name is Adrian Savage but my friends call me Cross. Hopefully you won't have to find out why. I have mid-back length brown hair and blue eyes. I can usually be seen wearing a white shirt over which is a midnight blue jacket that stops at mid-waist, long black pants tucked into black leather boots. I absolutely despise skirts and death to anyone who tries to make me wear one. For fighting I favor my sword Savior.

My sword has been passed down from Savage to Savage. We Savages are what you would call head hunters. From the shadows we kill or as some prefer assassinate those that will or do cause major trouble. We help keep the worlds safe from the truly evil but sometimes we let the problems settle themselves with only minor help from us.

Right now I'm helping my friend Sora with the heartless since he and his other friends can't be everywhere at once. Plus being able to travel around doesn't hurt since my other mission is a head hunter mission. Who's head am I hunting for? That's easy you might have heard of him before. His name is Sepheroth. Personally I have never heard of him but from what I've heard about him he is about as evil as they come and must be stopped. If he even can be that is.

**But I am a Savage and when a Savage is on a hunt they their pray doesn't escape.**

* * *

**Siri: Done. Yes I know it's short but prologues usually are.**

**Dark: Head hunter. Nice.**

**Destiny: She sounds heartless her self.**

**Siri: No just distant. It's the way she was raised. She's more open with her friends.**

**Destiny: Review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Video Shphere 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Kingdom Hearts because if I did it'd end up being cracked.**

Warning: Rated for language and most likely extremely violent deaths. 

Siri: Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up there is a good explanation. 

Dark: And that would be? 

Adrian: Because we were thinking of a pet nickname I could call Sephiroth that he would definitely hate. 

Destiny+Dark: Aaaarg. 

Dark: Who the hell are you?! 

Adrian: I'm Adrian. I'll be sticking around since I'm the beta-reader now. 

Dark: Beta-reader? 

Adrian: I read over what she writes and make sure there are no mistakes. 

Destiny: Any who. Did you choose a name? 

Siri: Yep and it's hilarious. Something Sephiroth will truly hate and despise. 

Destiny: What is it? 

Siri: Not telling. 

Destiny: Come on. 

Adrian+Siri: Nope. Ha ha ha. 

Thoughts 

* * *

Video Sphere 1  


Adrian stepped out of her gummy ship and headed toward the doors of Hollow Bastion or Radiant Garden as it was now called. Her black, full length jacket swirled around her legs as she walked. The jacket's hood was pulled over her head, her face completely hidden. Adrian stopped suddenly as she felt the imminent danger. 

She whipped around and summoned Savior as the flash of a big blade coming toward her. The two blades clashed together with a shower of sparks. Adrian jumped backwards then to the left so that she wouldn't be cornered by her attacker. 

The attacker in question was about as tall as her with gravity defying, spiky blonde hair. He had one shoulder protector on and nothing else protecting his slim torso. He had on black leather pants and black army boots. Even though he didn't look strong he easily held the large Buster Sword as if it was a feather. His mouth twitched up in a smirk. "You're good. Better than most of them." 

"Most of who?" Adrian asked. The guy didn't answer he just ran full speed at her, his sword ready to strike. Suddenly, a cinnamon haired teen blocked his path with his arms outstretched. The blonde skidded to halt in front of the teen. "Damn it Sora! What the hell do you think you're doing?" he yelled. 

"Cloud, this person isn't what you think she is," Sora explained. 

"Oh, really. Then tell us, what exactly is she?" A brown haired man with slate gray eyes stepped out of the shadows. He had on a leather jacket with a furry collar, a white muscle shirt, and skin tight pants tucked into black boots. His left hand gripped onto the handle of a gunblade on his back. Walking next to him was a silver locked teen who looked about a year older than Sora. He had aquamarine green eyes and was wearing a yellow vested shirt and baggy black pants. Adrian recognized the winged blade in his hand as a keyblade. 

"This is my friend Adrian Savage. She isn't a nobody. She just likes wearing dark cloths." Sora explained as Adrian pulled back her hood, letting her brown hair cascade out. Her blue eyes coolly looked them over. 

"Nice friends you have Sora." She smiled. 

"Thanks. The one that attacked you is Cloud Strife. Don't worry if he doesn't talk to you. He's just like that. This is Squall Leonhart but call him Leon if you want to live. And this is my best friend Riku." Sora pointed to each in turn. 

Adrian bent forward to get a better look at Riku. She studied his face for a second before turning back to Sora. "Your friend, huh?" She stared at Sora until he looked away unable to keep her gaze. 

"Um.. uh… Cross, Cloud's also looking for Sephiroth." Sora was desperate to change the subject. It worked, Adrian turned to stare at Cloud now. 

"You're looking for Angelcakes?" she inquired. 

Cloud snorted as Leon and Riku hit the ground hard in laughter. "Angelcakes?" Cloud raised an eyebrow. 

Adrian put her arms behind her head, giving off a relaxed appearance. "Eh. I call him that because it pisses him off...royally." 

"I would imagine so." Cloud said trying to hide the little smile that was attempting to break out. 

"Hey. Let's go to Merlin's. It's starting to get cold." Riku said as he and Leon got up from the ground still chuckling slightly. **

* * *

Siri: Done. **

Adrian: Not yet I have to beta-read it. 

Siri: Well hurry up. I want to update. 

Adrian: Impatient are we. 

Siri: Yep. 

Adrian: Alright, I'm done. Happy now? 


	3. Video Sphere 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Kingdom Hearts. I only own Adrian Savage and this story line. **

**Warning: Rated for language and extremely gruesome deaths. **

**Siri: Finally finished the next chapter. **

**Dark: What, are you procrastinating? **

**Siri: No. **

**Adrian: She was just too lazy to go back and finish it. **

**Destiny: That's sounds like Siri. **

**Siri: Leave me alone. **

**Adrian: Or what? **

**Siri: Or...or... I'll do something really bad that you won't like. **

**Adrian: Yeah right. **

**Dark: Don't put it past her. **

**Destiny: She most likely knows all of our weaknesses **

**Adrian: gulp Really... **

**Siri: evil smirk Yep. **

* * *

**Video Sphere 2 **

Adrian sat herself down and put her feet on the table. Everyone else was scattered around the room. "So whatcha want to know?" She unzipped her jacket revealing a black shirt that said "You're just jealous because the voices will only talk to me" in silver writing.

"How did you meet Sora?" Riku asked.

"Aaaah. That's easy. I met the pipsqueak at the Coliseum. I was one of his opponents," Adrian explained. "It was three to one. The little guy didn't stand a chance against me."

"Hey that's not fair! You outnumbered him!" A girl with long black hair and big brown eyes entered the room carrying two katanas. She was followed by a girl that looked just like her except with short black hair and carrying a giant shuriken.

"That fight must have been boring," the other girl commented.

"Welcome back Yuffie, Kana." Leon said.

"Sora wasn't the one fighting alone. He had Donald and Goofy with him," Adrian said.

"Well, that's okay then," Kana shrugged. "By the way, who're you?"

"The name's Adrian Savage," she said.

Can we get back to the story? What happened?" Yuffie jumped up and down excitedly.

"Sora started out by charging me..."

_Flashback_

Adrian watched as the cinnamon haired teen summoned a blade that looked like a large key and charged at her. His charging was most likely supposed to distract her from the duck that was busy casting some sort of spell. The white duck was being guarded by a black dog holding a soldier's shield with an emblem that looked like the head of a mouse, but Adrian wasn't sure. She shrugged to herself, dismissed those two for the moment, and quickly summoned Savior to block the teen's blade. Adrian let the kid attack her repeatedly before hitting him squarely in the side with the dull side of her blade. After all, she wasn't trying to kill the poor boy.

"Blizzaga!" The duck yelled out suddenly.

Adrian turned around and brought her hand up like she was going to stop the spell. "Reflect!" There was a flash and the spell rebounded back to the original castor only it was much more powerful. The dog knight ran between the castor and the reflected blizzaga. The spell hit the shield and froze it, covering it with swirling ice crystals.

"Frozen Charge!" The dog ran at Adrian as fast as he could, the shield leaving behind a trail of blue light and small intricate snowflakes. At the right moment, Adrian jumped over the charging knight and jabbed at a certain pressure point with her left hand. The dog fell to the ground unconscious.

"Goofy!" The teen and the duck yelled simultaneously. Before either could move, Adrian was behind the spell caster and hit the same spot on his neck as she did on the dog's.

"What did you do to them?!" the teen yelled.

"Chill, pipsqueak. They're only knocked out," Adrian smiled.

The kid didn't answer, he began to cast a spell so Adrian got ready to reflect it right back at him, but the attack didn't come from the direction she had expected. "Firaga!" The spell hit her from behind . She quickly took of her burning jacket before the flames caught onto her as well. The removal of the jacket revealed the black shirt that was underneath which said: "Wanna know how to keep an idiot busy? (See the back of shirt.)". The teen looked around. Adrian was nowhere to be seen.

A voice suddenly spoke from behind him, "Nice trick kid, I wasn't expecting that. But you will need to have more experience than what you've currently got to beat me." Adrian hit the teen over the head with the hilt of Savior with enough force to knock him out.

Later...

Adrian was sitting on the Coliseum steps when the teen and his to companions came out of the lobby. He had almost walked by when Adrian spoke up, "Nice fight kid. What's your name?"

"I'm Sora, and this is Donald and Goofy," Sora said.

"Adrian Savage." She eyed Goofy who was walking around her in a circle with a confused expression.

Donald noticed a strange looking tattoo on her forearm. It was an image of a skull, completely in black, with a katana that was thrust into the top of it at a slight angle.

"Hey!" Donald exclaimed "Thar's a head hunter mark!"

Goofy stopped with his little examination. "Gosh. That's dangerous."

"Yeah. No wonder you're so strong," Donald commented.

"What's a head hunter?" Sora asked.

"They hunt the worst of the worst," Goofy explained.

"Or they assassinate the person that will cause major trouble not just for their world but others as well," Donald added on.

"But head hunters usually stay within the shadows so nobody really even knows that they exist." Goofy finished as he started walking around Adrian again.

Adrian eyed the two. "Yeah, so then how do you two know about the head hunters."

"King Mickey's been gathering whatever information he can on you guys for awhile," Donald replied.

"He wants to ask if you can help us out with our fight against the Heartless and Nobodies." Goofy made another pass around her.

"Are they the weird shadowy things I've been seeing?" Adrian inquired. "And what are you doing Goofy? You're making me dizzy."

"I'm just trying to figure out your shirt," Goofy explained. "The front says to see the back and the back says to see the front."

Sora, Donald, and Adrian started laughing hysterically. "Goofy, it's just a shirt," Adrian gasped out. "It's meant as a joke."

"Oh." Goofy blushed.

"Anyway." Sora said once he had finally gotten his laughter under control. "If by 'weird shadowy creatures' you mean the monsters that appear out of nowhere than yeah they are."

"Then I'll be happy to help," Adrian said. Then her smile quickly twitched into a smirk. "Besides, I'll be the envy of all the other head hunters when I tell them that I'm friends with the Keyblade wielder. I can't wait to brag."

_End Flashback_

"King Mickey's notes did mention fighters hidden in the shadows that could help us in our fight." Leon said. "How many of you are helping us?"

"I'm the only one." Adrian grinned sheepishly.

"Why won't the others help?" Cloud asked, chin on folded hands.

"It's the same reason why she's hunting Sephiroth," Sora whispered sadly. "They're dead."

"Sephiroth attacked our village during a sacred holiday so everyone was there." Adrian explained, an angry fire burning in her eyes. "I'm the only one that survived so I'm hunting Angelcakes down for revenge."

Everyone was quiet until the song Sweet Sacrifice could be heard. Adrian grabbed her cell phone answered it.

"Hey, Zack. What's up?!" Everyone in the room stared at her like she was crazy.

"You got what?!"

"..."

"Which seats?"

"..."

"Front row!! But those are impossible to get!"

"..."

"This is so not fair!"

"..."

"Zack, next time I see you I'm giving you a five second head start." She slammed the cell phone shut. "Damn that bastard. He didn't have to go bragging about it."

"You're friends with Zack, too?" Cloud asked incredulously.

"Yeah, so?" Adrian stared at him.

"You do realize who he's friends with, right?" Kana asked.

"Oh," Adrian said. "Yeah. But I'm friends with people he's got a grudge against and he's friends with a person I've got a grudge against. It's a don't ask, don't tell sort of deal."

"Okaaay." Riku said. "Weird friendship."

The clock in the room suddenly chimed at the hour. Everyone glanced towards it, a bit shocked to see that it'd gotten so late.

"Yeesh, time flies. I'm gonna head up to bed. Night, guys." Adrian got up and stretched before she disappeared up the stairs to the guest bedroom.

* * *

**Siri: Done. **

**Dark: Huh? What? **

**Destiny: Wake up sleepy head. She says she's done. What's wrong with you any way. I've never seen you like this. **

**Dark: Don't...(yawn)... know. falls back asleep **

**Adrian: Is he out yet? **

**Siri: What did you do, Adrian? **

**Adrian: Just gave him some sleeping gas. **

**Destiny: What for? **

**Adrain: I'm going to find out what his weakness's are and exploit them when ever I can. **

**Destiny: shiver of fear **

**Siri: Please review while I help Adrian out.**


	4. Video Sphere 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters of Kingdom hearts. If I did Kiari would be dead.**

**Warning: Rated for language, explicit deaths, and hints of yaoi. Maybe more as the story goes on.**

**Siri: I'm so so sorry for not updating till now. But I've been busy with a lot of things.**

**Dark: Yeah right, you were probably just being lazy.**

**Destiny: She hasn't. She's catching up on her school work, helping around the house, and trying to find a job.**

**Dark: I think those are just excuses.**

**Adrian: Siri have you seen Dark?**

**Dark:…..**

**Adrian: There you are. drags him off before he can get away**

* * *

**Video Sphere Three**

Adrian woke the next morning to some loud banging from downstairs. _Sounds like some one is messing with magic. _She got up and summoned her trunk to her dgging through it she brought out a black shirt and some black leather pants. Putting them on revealed both to be skin tight the shirt had a pink rabbit on it with devil horns and tail. Underneath the evil looking rabbit was the saying "I did it but I'm blaming you.".

Walking down stairs while putting on her usual midnight blue jacket.. " Hey Sora, wha'ts going on?"

Sora glanced up at her. "Have no clue." He then continued to watch the shouting mouse and the shouting blonde with a cigarette. Adrian looked at the scene before her. The mouse was wearing a black cloak and it's face was turning red from yelling so much. The guy he was having a yelling match with had blonde hair and a cigarette in his mouth, he was wearing grease stained cloths.

Getting fed up with the yelling, even though she had only been there for a few minutes. She stepped between them. "All right you two. I don't know whats going on but your acting like a bunch of little boys arguing over who won the fucking pissing contest." Adrian said as she made sure they were both an arms length away from her. They immediately stopped their yelling as soon as she heard her comparison. Sora was next to the stairs holding onto the wall for dear life laughing his ass off.

"E..excuse me?" the black cloaked mouse asked.

"Who the hell are you?" The guy with the cig asked crudely.

"The names Adrian Savage." She replied.

"Cross." Sora said apparently having got his laughter under control. "This is Cid and King Mickey." Pointing to each in turn.

She turned her eyes to King Mickey. "Oh, so you're the king. I was wanting to meet you so I could ask you some things."

He gulped, for some reason not liking the look in the female before him eyes. "L…like what?"

"how do you know about the head hunters?" Adrian asked boring her eyes into the clearly quivering mouse.

"I..I first read about the head hunters…when… when I read …A…Ansems Report." For some reason this one female was scaring him more than anything else in the worlds ever had. "It…it said that some one was trying to …to sabotage.. his work… on…on the heartless." His voice became barely a whisper at the end. At this moment Cloud, Leon, Riku, Donald, and Goofy came in.

"Hey what are you doing to the king?!" Donald yelled when he saw them. He ran over to his royal magesty to try and help but before he evn got with in five feet of them he stopped in midstep shivering in fear.

Adrian just glanced over at the frozen duck and the cautiously approaching group. Sora's eyes widened when he realized that Cid was also frozen just like Donald and those two and the king look frightened. Sora realized why." Um.. Cross I think you should pull your aura in some it's affecting them."

Adrian blinked her eyes as realization dawned on her. "Oh, oh!" she laughed a little as the three petrified characters visibly relaxed.

"What the hell did you do to me woman?!" Cid yelled at her trying to bring his racing heartbeat back to normal.

"She was exuding a battle aura." Cloud informed them.

"It's something that fighters sometimes use to intimidate their opponents before they fight them. It usually only affects the person or person's it's targeted at or it affects the area around the person exuding it." Leon added.

Riku looked at Sora Questioningly " So if everyone was affected by it that got with in her area why wasn't Sora?" Everyone stared at him.

Adrian snorted. "That's because Sora's to pure to sense it." Now it was her turned to be stared at. "Sora is what you might call an innocent. He might fight and kill the heartless and he has seen death but through it all his mind, heart, eyes and soul have remained pure." Adrian nodded to her self.

So everone else here would have been affected by it?" Sora asked.

Adrian looked around the group assessing them. "Hmm. Cid and the king would most be affected because they are nearest to me. Donald and Goofy the second most affected because my aura would easily over power theirs. Cloud and Leon would be next but they would break free from it after a minute or two and Riku the least because of his stay in the shadows."

"But I was in the shadows too, shouldn't I be a little like him?" King Mickey asked

"You would think so but what a lot of people don't know is that the shadows have a different reaction to everyone because of the variying amount of light everyone holds with in their hearts." Adrian said like a teacher. "I mean look at Sora, the shadows tried to turn him into a heartless but it didn't last long because it couldn't get a grip on him."

Sora nodded his head in agreement before adding to Adrian's little lecture "Riku would be the next example." Riku looked abit surprised at this. "The darkness tried to control him and destroy his light but in the end Riku's light defeated the darkness." Sora saw Riku smile in understanding.

Adrian finished off the impromptue lecture. "But darkness can not be totally destroyed by light, just like light can not be totally extinquished by darkness because you can't have one with out the other. You have to have balance."

"Not that I'm not appriaciatng this little learning session but how the hell did we go from yelling at each other to a school lesson?" Cid eyed Adrian.

Adrian just whistled slightly before walking out the door listening to Sora, Donald and Goofy's laughter. "That's just the way she is. She makes people forget about whatever they were arguing about by doing something totally outrageous or going deverting their attention with some sort of fascinating lecture." She heard Donald explain before closing the door and walking out side, heading to where her gummy ship was parked. She was going to look up this Ansem in the head hunter archives.

* * *

**Siri: Hope you guys like.**

**Dark: This is just a filler isn't?**

**Adrian: No she just showing the readers that I can be very intimidating not just deadly to others. Besides I also wanted to show how smart I am.**

**Dark: Ha. You smart. by the way he is tied to a medical table.**

**Siri: You sure you want to make fun of the person who has a bloody chainsaw on their wall as a trophy and has you tied to a medical table.**

**Dark : Gulp Please review while I find away to get out of this.**

**Chainsaw starts up in the next room over.**

**Please review.**


	5. Video Sphere 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Kingdom Hearts only Adrian Savage and the twin to Yuffie.**

**Warning: Rated for yaoi implications, bad language, and most likely very horrible deaths. Specifically Kairi.**

**Siri: Sorry about the last chapter. I was just really bored.**

**Dark: When aren't you bored?**

**Destiny: When she gets to blow stuff up and kill things.**

**Dark: Humph. What is she anyway? Cause she ain't human that's for sure.**

**Siri: I'm your worst nightmare come to life. I come from the deepest darkest pits of hell to find my sustenance of fear and pain brought on by the sheerest of agonies. MWA HA HA HA! (Said in eerily creepy and dark voice.)**

**Dark and Destiny are walking away slowly trying to locate a way out.**

* * *

**Video Sphere 4**

Adrian walked to her gummi ship intent on finding out who this Ansem was. Going up to the driver's seat she pulled out a silver looking tray type thing with two black gloves on it. The gloves had wires on the palm side that connected in the middle and ended at the fingertips on little white pads.

Pulling them on, she then took the two thin polls lying on one side of the tray thingy and pulled them up making an incomplete rectangle. Once set up a holographic screen blinked on between them.

On the screen was the word password. She quickly typed it in and her screensaver popped up. It was of a young sad looking woman with her greenish-blonde hair flying about her. She had her arms about her body, sharp nails extended as she finished of some unknown opponent. The blood was splayed about seeming not to land on her silver armor. The cloths or cloak of the unknown opponent shredded and flapping in the wind on the clouded day.

Giving it barely a glance she clicked on the picture of the headhunter symbol, a skull, completely in black, with a katana that was thrust into the top of it at a slight angle. It was a connection to the head hunter mainframe. On the screen a list came up. Bingo Book, Small Fries, Annoyances, Cold Cases, Investigations, Level Red, Helpers, and This is still going on?. To start her search on Ansem she clicked on Investigations.

After scrolling through it in the A's and S's she found nothing so she tried Cold Cases same thing. She checked through each of the folders except Level Red but nothing came up. Suddenly a picture of an envelope appeared and blinked in the middle of her screen. She sat and stared at a second, thinking.

_**What the hell?! No one should be able to mail me if I'm on the Headhunter mainframe unless the said person is on the mainframe as well but didn't everyone die when Sephiroth attacked the village and destroyed it?**_

Hesitantly she clicked on it and up popped the letter it read,

**To: All and Any Headhunters**

**From: Alucard**

**If you are reading this then congrats on still being alive. I have received other e-mail pertaining that others are still alive as well .I'm trying to make a list of those remaining headhunters please let me know who you are?**

**Level S Officer**

So Ryo survived as well and there are still others. This was good news. Adrian quickly tapped the reply button on the screen with her finger.

**To: Alucard**

**From: BloodyCross**

**I'm so glad that there are others that are alive. I thought that everyone was dead since it was the Hunter Holy Day. Where we pay our respects to the gods of hunting and those people who died on assignment. Oh, I also need access to Level Red I'm researching this guy and I can't find him anywhere.**

She sent the e-mail and put the laptop on standby. Getting up she stretched her aching unused muscles and checked the clock. It read 0100, 1:00 o'clock. She had been looking for info on this guy for over three hours straight. Her stomach growled in protest. Grabbing her laptop she went back to where Sora and his friends were staying.

Upon entering her ears were attacked by loud laughing. Looking up, Adrian saw Sora doing some weird hand and body movements while continuing to fall on his ass. In between bouts of laughter everyone was flinging a statement in like new born baby or drunken hobo. Adrian rolled her eyes_** Must be paling charades**_. Examining what Sora was doing and smiled as she said. "London's Bridge is Falling Down?" Sora jumped up excitedly and nodded his head at that moment the sound of a sword being pulled from its sheath was heard.

Everyone glanced at Adrian the sound coming from her direction. Grinning sheepishly she set the laptop on the table and pulled the rods up opening up the screen to see that she had gotten a reply.

**To: BloodyCross**

**From: Alucard**

**Yo, long time no see Cross. Glad you're still alive. Who you after that they would be in the Level Red files? You know I can't let you in those with out valid reason.**

"Who's Alucard and BloodyCross?" Leon asked reading over her shoulder like everyone else.

"Alucard and BloodyCross are screen names. Alu…" Adrian began.

"Screen names?" Sora asked.

"Kinda like code names but you use them on the computer. Well any way Alucard is an old friend named Ryo Nakagima and BloodyCross is me. Headhunters use screen names when we're on the mainframe incase some one succeeds in actually hacking us they don't know our real names." She explained.

"So what's Level Red and what's the other stuff mean?" King Mickey asked.

"Level Red is where we store top secret data that no one should know about. If someone tries to hack into it all the files go poof and the hackers computer gets shut down and all files destroyed." Adrian explained as she started to type in a return explanation. "The Bingo Book is our top hit list, the people you have to look out for. Small Fries are the files on small key bad guy but that are still considered dangerous while Annoyances are the ones who just like getting into trouble and are relatively harmless."

"Relatively?" Leon raised an eyebrow.

"You don't want to know." Adrian shuddered as she shook her head. "Cold Cases are things that have no clear explanation or have only led to dead ends. Occasionally we get lucky and solve them. Investigations are free-be missions to track down and gather info stuff like that. And This is still going on? Are on going cases that have lasted a long time due to incercumstantial problems and incidents. While Helpers leads to info about people that would or could help us if need be."

"So you got info on all bad guys in the different worlds?" Cid asked a gleam in his eyes.

Adrian shrugs. "Not really. There are some we don't even bother with and it's just not bad guys we deal with either we do help out you know. For example." She sent her reply and tapped the icon for Helpers. Up came a list of different names in alphabetical order. Some names didn't even make any sense at least to them.

"Kyuubi/Naruto?" Sora had question marks above his head.

Adrian tapped the name to show them. Up came the bio about said person. He had long red hair and blood red eyes. His picture was of him wearing, at least them, what seemed like a robe with fire for the design. It was between to other pictures. The one on the left being a kid with cerulean blue eyes, whisker marks on each cheek, and spiky blond hair. He was wearing a hideously orange jacket. To the far right was a picture of a red nine tailed fox.

She started a mild explanation. "Kyuubi is a nine tailed demon fox sealed inside Naruto. Who is this kid." She pointed to the blond. "The reason thanks to some unknown source Kyuubi went into a blood lust and attacked a village named Konoha. Naruto is a pretty good kid but has led a pretty rough life thanks to resentful villagers who hate the demon. But he's coming along nicely and has grown very powerful thanks to Kyuubi. At this point we don't think it's wise to entervain and free the fox demon until we find out who caused his blood lust and why."

She clicked out of the bio and continued to scroll down. "Wanna see my Bio?"

"Why would the headhunters have bio's of their own? What if someone hacks the Helpers file" Riku asked.

"So we know who we work with and they would have to crack the code." She shrugged not giving a further explanation. She came to her name Savage, Adrian A.K.A Cross. She clicked on it. Up came a pick of her wearing a white shirt and a midnight blue mid-waist length jacket. Her pants were black and tucked into black calf length boots with and intricate set up of two chains and a buckle. Next to which was her info.

Everyone crowded around to read what it said about her. Maybe this would shed some light on who she was since she didn't like answering questions about her life.

It Read:

Adrian Savage otherwise known as Cross. Was born during a harsh winter storm to a poor family. Growing up she took on more and more responsibility as her mother got weaker, her father having run out on them when she was still a month old. One day when she was fifteen, while she was out selling what little they had thieves attacked and killed her mother and her two 6 year old adopted twin sisters she had taken off the street.

Coming home to a destroyed hut and the remains of her mother. Not finding the bodies of the 6 year olds she knew they must have taken them. She tracked down the thieves to an abandoned church but was too late to save the twins. In a blind fury she attacked the thieves and collapsed not coming to till a week later. No memory of what happened.

When a few head hunters asked around they found the farmer who was passing by the church after the attack. His response to our inquiry was this. "I done never seen the like of what I den dare see in that ol'church. My damn dog had run inside so I'd chased him. And saw the worst things. That there girl was lying in a pool of blood, but weren't her own. It was them there thieves blood. Bodies laying every where torn to pieces except for one of the fella's he was pinned to the cross with his own sword and some daggers. When I checked on the little one she was not a mark on her and she was breathing. So's I'd grabbed her and left.

After speaking he pointed us toward the church. On investigation it was noted that the thieves and Adrian had not been the only ones there. On further investigation it was noted that there were claw marks in the floor boards and on the walls. One of the investigators found evidence of a few scales and a set of fang marks in the chain mail of one of the thieves. The bodies had also been torn to shreds by something far stronger than a human.

The rest went on to tell about her accomplishments and other things like that. After reading what they wanted they just stood and processed what they read. Adrian didn't say anything knowing that some of their questions had been answered but they would probably want more. That could wait till later as she had just found out that Alucard had just given her access to Level Red.

* * *

**Siri: Sorry about taking so long to up date and I hope no one was offended about her screen name.**

**Dark: Who cares if they are?**

**Destiny (hits Dark): We do. Some people can get highly offended about things like that. **

**Dark: Well I don't.**

**Siri: That's because you're a demon. Speaking of which. (Gets evil glint in her eye)**

**Destiny: I suggest you run. Now. And fast.**

**Please Review. **


End file.
